User talk:HurricaneDylan
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to User:HurricaneDylan! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Alxeedo111 (Talk) 20:58, August 17, 2010 Hi! I'm really sorry for my late reply. Only administrators can delete photos, so if you tell me the name of the image I can delete it for you. (I'm an administrator) Bye! --Alxeedo TALK 20:45, August 25, 2010 (UTC) RKO Pictures You can find more information and logos, including the current one, here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RKO_Pictures Digifiend 01:23, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Need to Fix You need to fix properly with the external links that is in 2003 logo in Heartbrand. You must do it by now or else you will do it tomorrow if you must not do it. Logofanful 15:44, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Your south park pic is funny and great! user:DarkBull123 Saying hello and congrats Hello, HurricaneDylan, I just wanted to say congrats on adding cartoon pages because you pretty much know about cartoons that most of us. Again, congrats on adding pages of cartoon shows. If you need help on anything, feel free to talk to an administator in you like. Well, so long. Bigvoice313 13:06, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Big Bad Beetleborgs and Beetleborgs Metallix Beetleborgs was a live action tokusatsu series similar to Power Rangers, and not a cartoon, so I rollbacked your edits to those shows. Please be careful to check what the subject matter is before adding pages to categories in future. Digifiend 16:27, April 15, 2012 (UTC) thanks for fixing the pages that i created i am going to make more and you can edit them if you want Original Wendy's Logo Thanks for uploading the first Wendy's logo. It was needed here, and the logo that most people are familiar with today is actually the chain's second logo, and it's hard to find any images of the chain's first logo (as opposed to being on signs) across the Internet for odd reasons. And the first logo was used since the first restaurant opened that was in a large building that had blue and white strips and lacked the pick-up window (and later closed in early 2007), and primarily used when the new restaurants being constructed had the yellow cubic roof with outlined-red beveled rectangles. And the second logo that most people are most familiar with was introduced in 1983 when the chain introduced the copper outswept mansard roof design to replace the cubic yellow roof with beveled rectangles. Since the first Wendy's logo is hard to find on the Internet as opposed to signs, please cite the source that you found it at. Thanks. FrancineFan3883 (talk) 05:44, August 24, 2012 (UTC) U are back on. Thanks to a kind poster. Thank YOU Hey! I was just stoping by to say that I have noticed that you have been an impressive member to this wiki. I will be honest here and say that I would hope for you to become an admin some time, You really have the skills at it and you are very active. I will discuss with the other admins to see what they think, but you have a great shot at becoming our next admin :p~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 03:07, October 7, 2012 (UTC) : }} : Snelfu (talk) 09:11, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Brand Packaging wiki Hi, I just made a new wiki about brand packaging that's like logopedia would you be interested in contributing? Here's the link http://brand-pacakging.wikia.com/wiki/Brand_Pacakging_Wiki [[User:JC95|JC95] (talk) 04:45, December 16, 2012 (UTC)JC95] thanks HurricanDylan on adding catergories on the Million Dollar Password logo for me i appreciate it. (Gameshowsareforever (talk) 03:28, April 3, 2013 (UTC)) I'm Sorry For Posting This Bad Message :'( Admin Nomination Hello. I'm an administrator on Logopedia that has been here for a year and a half now. I happen to come across your edits every once in a while and I would just like to take the time to praise you for your work. In fact, I have nominated you to become an administrator here on Logopedia. If you could help out by commenting what you would do as an administrator, I would appreciate it: Logopedia:Requests for adminship#HurricaneDylan. Thank you and have a good night. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 01:10, January 30, 2018 (UTC) :Responding to your comment on your admin request, you're very welcome! Your blocks were not for very good reasons anyway, and MrLogos isn't even an admin anymore himself, so you are perfectly fit to join us! About the age block though, I was 13 at the same time as you judging from the dates, so I'm basically in your boat. Sorry to rub those blocks in your face a bit, but I really want to personally let you know there is nothing to be ashamed of and you're doing really great here! If you need anything or have any questions, please let me know and I'm more than happy to help you with anything here. Thanks so much and have a great night. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 00:30, January 31, 2018 (UTC) :It's ok, though I was actually 17 when those blocks happened and i'm 22 now so I didn't understand why MrLogos thought I was underaged then and i'll let you if I really need help with anything. Thanks again for the nomination! HurricaneDylan (talk) 01:01, January 31, 2018 (UTC) ::No problem, like I said, you truly deserve it and I really hope to see you join us! NewYorkCity101 (talk) 02:24, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Admin Nomination Reminder Hello, just so you know, your admin nomination expires in 10 days, which will be when the administrators decide when to promote you to an admin. I just want to tell you to keep up the good work once again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:03, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations, you are now officially an administrator of Logopedia! I'm glad I nominated you to join us. Please let any of us know if you have any questions. Thank you and congratulations again! NewYorkCity101 (talk) 18:43, May 2, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you very much! And I will let any of you know if I have any questions. HurricaneDylan (talk) 21:52, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for helping me Fix the Glitter Force page, I am pleased with your antics. PascalMuganyizi (talk) 23:16, May 22, 2018 (UTC)PascalMuganyizi :You're welcome HurricaneDylan (talk) 05:05, May 23, 2018 (UTC) New message Click here. 14:08, June 21, 2018 (UTC)